Secrets
by DilleysFan
Summary: Zack Addy has a huge secret and was successful until Special Agent Seeley Booth happens upon him. This a slight crossover of Bones and Power Rangers Turbo, I know its sounds childish but I've had this Idea for a while. just give it a chance this story may surprise you. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**[I own none the concepts or characters of Bones or Power Rangers Turbo this is solely for entertainment purposes ty and enjoy :)]**

There was nothing about a gray Monday morning that struck anyone as strange.

Zack Addy was on his way to the Jeffersonian carpooling with Hodgins when he noted an odd shimmer in the sky at first he thought he recognized it but it vanished, he waited a few minutes and was about to dismiss it when he saw it again and this time Hodgins saw it too.

"What the hell is that?" he asks pointing at it while navigating to the Jeffersonian forensic lab.

Then a voice speaks

"It is time for the truth to be revealed...the world is in jeopardy...let the power protect you" and then the light was gone.

Zack and Jack rode the rest of the way to the lab in complete silence.

When Hodgins parks he asks a question that was bugging him since the odd incident a few minutes ago.

"Hey Zack...did you see that light earlier?"

the young prodigy turns to face his colleague

"Yes...it was hard not to, with it being directly in my line of vision" was his response.

Hodgins went on to ask

" and the voice...you looked like you recognized it so...do you?"

Zack's face was an emotionless mask as it always was

"I think so, but if memory serves correctly, I believe he left almost fourteen years ago" he replies before reorienting himself and proceeding inside.

"_Something really bad must be brewing if __**Zordon **_is _trying to contact me_." Zack thinks to himself.

Unbeknownst to his colleagues Zack Uriah Addy was not always the genius, emotionless lump he was today if his friends knew who he used to be; hell what would Dr. Brennan think.

In fact Zackary Uriah Addy wasn't even his real name; he was born Justin Carter Stewart and he was a part of a highly exclusive team of heroes known as the Turbo Power Rangers.

He was once the blue turbo ranger but after the destruction of the Power Chamber the Turbo Rangers lost their powers or so they thought.

Zack realized quickly that the Turbo Power Morphers weren't a magic source of anything but advanced alien technology although alien it may have been it surprising simple to reverse engineer.

As it turned out the power morphers were just tools used to harness a power the person had naturally so Zordon could not take it away but he understood why he made his three rules.

The three rules were

1: Never use your power for personal gain,

2: Never escalate a battle unless the enemy forces you and

3: Keep your identity secret; no one may know you are a Power Ranger,

so that the chosen few would not abuse their powers.

Once Zack managed to take a part his turbo morpher he found the failsafe that would deactivate the morpher should the rules be broken he then removed them.

After that he wondered if it would work even if the Power Chamber was gone so he tried to morph into the blue ranger and surprisingly it actually worked.

After that success Justin found the other turbo morphers and modified them too he also made improvements to the silver communicator watches they used to wear.

He called a reunion of the old team, consisting of Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Katharine Hilliard and Tanya Sloan.

He revealed what he had discovered and gave his friends back their morphers and in affect their powers, knowing full well that there may come a day when the Earth needed the Turbo Rangers again and unfortunately Zack was getting feeling that he was right.

He enters the Jeffersonian Institute so deep in thought that he walks right into Dr. Brennan, the force of the collision sends them both to the floor.

When Zack's regains his senses, he apologizes

"Sorry Dr. Brennan, I guess I was so deep in thought that I didn't look where I was going"

Temperance looks over to Zack to see him already straightening the papers that she had been carrying in her arms.

Addy then extends his hand, offering to help Brennan up. She takes his offer and he pulls her to her feet.

"It's alright Zack, but it is strange for you to be that inattentive you're usually very alert."

The prodigy contemplates his words before replying

"Let's just say I get the feeling that everything is about to change"

Zack proceeds to his workstation without another word.

Special Agent Booth walks in

"Hey squint" was his typical greeting

Zack acknowledged with just a wave.

Hodgins joined him as well

"Heard you ran into Bones in the hall" Jack began "Man that light and voice earlier must've thrown you off big time for you to do that" he chuckles nudging his younger compatriot's shoulder.

Zack returns his friendly teasing with small good natured smile.

Then like earlier a light shimmered to life in front of them and this time the light had color to it; crystal blue.

Zordon's voice reaches them

"The foe grows ever closer, the time for keeping the secret is past…gather the five powers for only together will you thwart the great evil that approaches"

the light fades and Hodgins, Booth and Addy were left standing absolutely dumbfounded.

Seeley was the first to recover

"What the hell was that?"

Jack looks at the fed and responds

"Zack and I went through this same thing earlier…speaking of which Zack you recognized it?" he looks over to the young man.

Zack was frozen in place this was the second time in less than an hour that Zordon tried to contact him, whatever was brewing must be serious.

"Helloooo! Earth to Zack you in there buddy"

The young genius blinks as he comes back to his senses

"Y-yes I'm fine, I'll…be back I need to use the bathroom.

Zack rushes out of the room leaving Seeley and Hodgins confused.

Agent Booth knew that something was up so quietly follows after Zack, he gets in the hall just as the bathroom door closed.

Seeley swiftly moves down the hall and through the door as quietly as he could.

The bathroom had a small hall of its own before opening up into the bathroom itself, Booth hid himself behind a section of wall the protruded out slightly he peered around it and saw Zack looking in every stall checking if they were occupied when he was decently satisfied and sure he was completely alone he set his bag on the table and start searching intently for something.

Seeley guessed he found it when he made whispered exclamation

"Ah!"

Zack extracts a small silver box from his bag; it was about the size of a cigar case but Agent Booth knew Zack Addy didn't smoke so he watched closely as the young grad student undoes the latches and opens the case, before bringing out the contents he gives cautionary glance around making sure once again that he was alone.

He then dug out what looked like a small silver wristwatch and wrapped it around his wrist securing with a small fastener.

Zack then removes his jacket and pulls a second item out of the small box.

It looked like a high-tech key.

The young forensic specialist eyes the key for a few moments."It's been a long time since I did this…" Zack said to himself before stepping back from the counter and again checking to make sure no one was coming in before taking a breath and proceeding.

He holds up his arm what seemed to be a one armed flex motion showing an impressive bicep a Zack then states

"Time to Shift into Turbo!"

quickly rotating his wrist towards the mirror.

There was quick blue flash and the watch changed in to a gadget.

Zack then does a few movements with the high-tech key and apparatus, the two object start to glow as the younger man inserts the key into a port on the side of the device and turns as if he is turning the ignition key of a car and then another blue flash.

Zack speaks again

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power"

A white belt and holster appeared on Zack's waist, then a blue suit and then a helmet with a visor in the shape of a jeep's crash guard with two small headlights on top.

Seeley's eyes widen as he realizes just who Zack is.

Agent Booth as bold as ever steps out from behind his hiding spot and makes his presence known

"I don't believe it"

The newly morphed blue ranger wheels around to see the agent standing there.

**Here it is the first chapter of my Bones Story please read it and review. I'll continue if I get a review please be gentle]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Okay here it is Chapter 2 of my Bones-Power Rangers crossover]**

"Oh not good" Zack exclaims "You followed me!"

Seeley nods.

Zack sighs and reaches up behind his helmet and pressed the release buttons on his helmet then in one fluid motion pulls the helmet off, his floppy brown locks falling into place.

"All this time we had a bon a fide Power Ranger right under our noses" Booth stated smiling at the squint.

Zack was silent for a few minutes before responding

"Okay, okay yes I'm the blue turbo ranger"

Seeley walks until he is standing face to face with Zack.

"I think I owe you a great deal of thanks"

It was the genius's turn to be confused

"For what?"

Agent Booth smirks

"For saving my life"

Zack then recalls an image of saving a Police Officer from some of Divatox's piranha-trons.

"That officer I saved…it was you!"

Booth nods

"After that day I said if I ever met the Blue Ranger again I would personally thank him…so thank you"

the younger analyst is taken aback he had saved hundreds of lives in his time as a Power Ranger but because of Rule No. 1 no one knew he was a ranger and thus never actually thanked him.

"You're welcome Seeley"

Zack smiles and then says

"Power Down" another intense blue flash and the suit and helmet disappeared.

Zack and Seeley walked out of the bathroom

"Zack, you don't have to worry your secret is safe with me"

Zack smiles again

"That voice we heard was the voice of Zordon, the being that gave us the morphers and turned me into a Turbo Ranger, he said the time for keeping the secret was gone with this new enemy…so don't even worry about it."

Just as the words left his lips the building is rocked by colossal explosion.

Zack and Booth race down the hall to see Dr. Brennan, Hodgins, Dr. Saroyan and Angela cornered by a group menacing looking reptile men in slate grey armor and well armed with nasty crescent-shaped swords.

"Leave them alone!" Booth yelled at them as a blur flies by him and he realizes that its Zack

"Wait Zack they'll cut you to -"

Seeley stopped midsentence as he watches the same reality impaired squint perform an acrobatic flip; completely clearing one exam table and landing on top of the second before delivering a brutally hard kick that knocks one of the lizards flat on its face.

This sudden hit shocks the others and Zack manages to get in front of his friends.

"Stay behind me'' Addy states squaring off in a martial arts stance.

"Zack you got the drop on the first one…" Hodgins teases before he sees Zack go on the offensive quickly landing a three-punch and strong kick sending one lizard-man crashing into the exam table.

Zack then ducks under a sword swing and trips one.

He then rolls through the legs of a third lizard creature and pops up behind him and taps him on the shoulder

"Hey can I have this dance?" Zack quips with an uncharacteristic humorous hint to his voice before scoring a nice right hook causing the creature to spin a little before hitting the floor.

The squint is grabbed from behind by one the scaly monsters and using their freakish strength hurls Zack back across the room.

He lands hard on the floor, so hard in fact Seeley and Hodgins visibly flinch.

It's at that moment that Agent Booth unfreezes and rushes to Zack's side

"Are you alright?"

Zack didn't answer right away he was dazed by the pain

"That hurt" he finally manages to mutter before climbing to his feet and steadying himself.

Zack then gets clever he jumps up grabs a hold of a hanging ceiling fixture and uses it to slingshot himself into a sliding kick that trips two of the prehistoric monster at once.

Another one appears and pins Addy to the ground and tries to strike the squint with his sword but luckily he had enough room to roll side-to-side.

Seeley helps by smashing the creature over the head with an office chair making it crash to floor beside him.

"Thanks Booth" Zack said standing up and looks to see all of them stand back up.

"Don't you handbags know how to stay down?" Addy shouts in between heavy breaths

"Enough of this"

Zack raise his arm in the same fashion that he had a few minutes ago in the bathroom

"Time to Shift into Turbo" he turns his wrist and his morpher appears, he goes through the motions to activate the key and then

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power"

the suit appears in the same order; belt, suit then helmet.

"It is official you reptilian jackasses, the Blue Turbo Ranger is back!"

the blue ranger moves in an azure blur and kicks one of them so hard he flies across the room and into the wall when it falls this time it didn't stand up again.

"Turbo Twin Blasters"

two handguns flash into his hands; except they were so large that the word hand cannons would be more appropriate.

He then unleashes a barrage of shots taking out all of the lizards.

When everything is said and done the blue ranger looks over to see his colleagues staring wide-eyed at him all except Booth had an impressed look on his face.

Zack removes his helmet to let them all see for themselves, his hair was a little damp from sweat. Dr. Saroyan spoke first

"So you're the Blue Turbo Ranger"

Zack silently nods

"You mean that little boy I saw on the news fourteen years ago when that space pirate attacked…that was you wasn't it" Dr. Brennan asks in order to clarify.

"Yes it was" Addy answers honestly panting slightly the exhaustion from the fight was catching up with him.

"This can't be real" Jack said a little hysterically.

"Hodgins, I'm wearing the suit and I morphed right in front of you" was the young analyst's response.

"But how" Hodgins enquired wanting to know more.

"I was the successor to Rocky DeSantos who was the original blue ranger, he was hurt before the Turbo morphers were created"

Zack was now teetering close to collapsing as his injuries were catching up too.

"But he healed right" Hodgins looked at Zack expectantly

"Rocky did heal soon enough and could've asked for his powers back but didn't figuring some new blood on the team gave us a better chance against Divatox so I remained the Blue Ranger"

Just at that moment Booth entered room again apparently he had left sometime earlier.

"Hey Zack, there's something you need to see"

The genius arched his eyebrow and followed Special Agent Booth outside, the Jeffersonian group follows too.

When they all reach they see multiple columns of black smoke

"It looks like we weren't the only ones hit" Hodgins said looking around.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" said Angela who was also looking around.

Zack's eyes however were trained on the approaching vehicle.

It was a large green van; it had a white number three stamped on top as well as a small black rack near the back of the roof.

Zack knew that van; it was the Desert Thunder Turbo Zord

"It can't be…the Turbo Zords were destroyed just before the attack on the Power Chamber"

Zack then recalls that Zords have the ability to repair themselves.

Then it clicks

"The Turbo Zords were never totally destroyed they were only damaged"

That would mean that the Rescue Zords had repaired themselves too.

There was only one person who could be driving that particular zord and he was hoping that he was right Zack activates his communicator wristwatch.

"Here it goes" Zack said while raising the watch to his mouth to speak into it.

"This is Justin to Desert Thunder…Green Ranger do you read me."

He waits a few minutes

"Desert Thunder…Adam…if you can hear me please say something old friend"

another few minutes and finally Justin's diligence paid off

"Adam here, I read you loud and clear"

The green ranger's zord stops just in front of them.

The door opens and the operator steps out and it is in fact the Green Turbo Ranger.

Then new arrival speaks

"Power Down" with a green glare of light the Green ranger suit vanishes.

Before them stands a reasonably tall young Asian man who looks to be about 29 maybe 30 years old.

He had short jet black hair and beautiful hazel eyes that showcase his gentle soul.

He wore a torn green button up and he was bleeding from multiple places.

"It's been a long time…hasn't it Justin"

Zack walks closer

"Power Down" he commands and releases his ranger form.

"Yes Adam it has…are you okay, you injuries look worse than mine"

just as the words left the older man stumbles and collapses as that happens Zack's own exhaustion finally goes past the breaking point

"Oh…no" he pants before passing out as well; falling next to his friend.

**[So tell me have I left you wanting more. please read and review]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Sorry for the delay readers but here is Chapter 3, I will post the next one as soon I can so bear with me but anyway enjoy]**

Zack regained consciousness a few hours later and at first his eyesight is nothing but fuzzy blurs but after a few moments his eyes finally refocus and the first thing he saw was the buzzing fluorescent lights hanging overhead.

Zack then takes a moment to gaze around, taking in all of his surroundings.

After another few seconds the young grad student slowly sits up wincing slightly from the small sharp pain that shot through his right side.

It seemed he had two fractured ribs

"Must have happened when that lizard thing threw me"

Zack realized that he was on a hospital bed.

The Jeffersonian Institute had a small infirmary for situations like this.

He hops to his feet and looks around and immediately he sees his old friend Adam sitting in the bed opposite of him, he was awake and looked okay.

"My injuries were minor so they were patched up quickly" Adam stated reading the emotions in Zack's eyes.

Adam stretches and motions his younger companion to take the seat next to him.

Zack takes the incentive and sits by his old teammate.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until the blue ranger strikes up a conversation.

"It's been a long time since we last talked"

Zack looks over to the green ranger with brown eyes filled with affection and respect.

"Yes it has…well me and you; Kat, Tanya, Tommy and I have kept in touch"

Adam then pointed an accusing finger at him

"But you seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth" the older hero takes a breath "I mean did something happen that made you disappear and change your name I might add."

Zack looks down at his feet feeling ashamed

"We missed you Justin"

Little did they know that Hodgins, Booth, Bones and Angela were watching the two Power Rangers converse.

They drew a collective gasp when they saw Zack look down at his feet, a tell tale sign of shame.

They all heard what he said next

"I…I'm sorry Adam…I didn't mean for it to happen like that…it just did"

Zack chanced a look up and could see that Adam's gentle hazel eyes were clouded with hurt which made him feel worse.

"I'm so, so sorry Adam…you guys are my best friends and I shouldn't have treated you like that"

Justin's eyes were filling with tears he had thought he'd locked his emotions away; apparently they were still there in the back of his mind.

"Please forgive me old friend"

Adam's eyes softened at seeing his friend like this

"It's okay Justin I forgive you…and I'm sure Tommy and the others will too"

Zack nods but his eyes still held tears.

Being the insightful man that he was Adam reached out and placed his hand on the youthful man's shoulder

"What's wrong Justin, you can tell me anything you know that right?"

Zack nods and takes a shaky breath

"You know when TJ and the other rangers left to chase Divatox"

Adam inclines his head

"Well before she left Divatox made sure I'd remember her…she had manage to leave one of her famous detonators at my house…"

Zack stopped and put his hand to his chest, his heart was throbbing at the memories he had tried so hard to forget.

Adam squeezes his shoulder to remind him that he's not alone.

It worked because the prodigy continued on

"You can imagine my surprise when I get home I see my house in burning ruins…and I see my dad but…he was already…" Zack trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

Adam's eyes widen in realization

"So you ran away, changed your name and everything…to try and forget that memory and in doing so you lost touch with who you are"

Zack nods again "Basically"

Adam then looks his friend in the eyes

"Justin, why didn't you come and find me, I mean…I thought I was closer to you than the others…I would've tried to help you"

Zack shook his head "I know…I was just so distraught I didn't think and before I knew it, I was already in Omaha"

Adam sighs

"I know what you need right now something that you've been needing to do for over ten years now"

The older man pulled Justin into a hug

"You need to let yourself grieve, it's the only way to really to start healing"

with that one sentence Zack let's his resolve crumble and he breaks down venting fourteen years of pain that sat dormant in his heart.

Hodgins actually had to do a double-take

"Bones…is Zack Addy actually…crying?" he asks in a whispered tone.

Bones simply nods.

Angela's eyes were moist

"Imagine living through that, losing your only parent and it does explain a lot"

Booth nodded

"Are you surprised that he's human Hodgins?" came the voice of Dr. Saroyan who walked in.

"No, no, no I didn't mean it like that, in all the time I've known him he has never shown the slightest bit of emotion whatsoever"

Bones responded "Yes but now we know why he behaves in that manner"

It took about forty-five minutes for Zack regain himself

"Thanks Adam…I feel like a big weight has been lifted from my chest"

Zack smiled warmly at his old pal.

The green ranger nodded

"I knew venting would make you feel better…don't hold it in so long next time; it isn't healthy"

Adam gives Zack one last consoling squeeze before standing up and the young prodigy following suit.

"So do you know what those lizard things are?"

Adam shook his head

"I wish I knew but they are powerful, if I didn't have the Desert Thunder I'd be in worse shape…since they blew up my apartment and not just the mine I mean the whole damn building"

the azure hero's eyes widened

"You two may want to see this" comes Hodgins voice pointing at the screen of his laptop which a news report was playing.

"Giant Lizard-men have been sighted all over the country, from Concord to Boston; New York to D.C. and even all the way down in Miami." The reporter stated "Cities on the west coast have also been hit by these reptilian menaces including cities big cities like San Francisco, Los Angeles and Las Vegas and small towns have been completely decimated all except the town of Angel Grove which a few heroes three of the Turbo Power Rangers appeared once more and took down more than 100 aliens warriors, they were the red, yellow and pink rangers."

"Bet they are thanking you now huh?" Adam stated in a vain attempt to break the tension.

The reporter went on to state

"Angel Grove city council member say they are thankful for the rangers help but still must ask where were the blue and green rangers if all five had been together they may've stopped this before it started"

Adam and Zack heave a sigh

"Everyone's a critic"

the two stated at the exact same time they look at each other Adam laughs while Zack gives a shy smile.

They then heard the sirens of a Fire Engine go by

"That's right the city is still under siege!" Adam exclaims who rushes out of the room

"Hey! Wait for me Adam!"

Zack follows and they stop as the front of the building is blasted away.

"Adam we have to do something" the analyst exclaimed

"I know…ready?"

Zack nods as Booth catches up

"Zack you know its suicide to fight an army by yourselves" the fed stated urgently.

"I know but if we don't fight them who will?" was Addy's response

"And by the way…don't call me Zack anymore; call me Justin"

This rewards him a smile from the green ranger

"Good to have you back Justin"

Justin Stewart nods

"Now Let's Shift in to Turbo"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power"

With simultaneous flashes of cobalt and emerald the Blue and Green Turbo Rangers appear.

"Let's get up to that roof top we'll be able to see where the trouble is centered"

Adam and Justin used their improved agility to move swiftly to the tall rooftop of a nearby.

"It looks like they're headed for the…White House!" stated the green ranger pointing at the massing force heading for the president's home.

"Let's move!" Zack said as he began to leap across the rooftops.

Adam is fast on his heels within a few minutes they reach the gates and leap over them in a single bound.

"Just in time" The Green ranger lamented.

Zack and Adam scan the area and notice the Secret Service attempting to fend off an army of lizard-men, firing round after round at the monsters but it ricochets off their tough hides.

"Looks like they need heavier firepower…Turbo Thunder Cannon!"

with a green flash a large high-tech cannon appears in Adam's hands; it was Green and white

"Everybody duck!" shouted the green ranger while loading the weapon.

The SS agents move out of the way quickly as the Thunder Cannon released a big booming shot, a white-hot bolt of emerald-colored energy rips from the nozzle and rockets at insane speed toward the creatures.

When the blast connects it enlarged until was the size of a small sedan and carried the lizards a good 40 feet away before promptly exploding with earthshaking force.

"That's how you hit them" Adam stated aloud proudly patting the cannon.

"Thanks for your help Power Rangers" stated the voice of First Lady Michelle Obama.

"Don't thank us just yet…there is still a lot of these things" the blue ranger responded

"Turbo Twin Blasters"

Zack summons his hand cannons and releases a few volleys of blue energy blasts.

A lizard-man appeared behind him and slashed Zack across the back

"AHHH!"

He then retaliated with a powerful roundhouse kick.

"Justin, are you okay" Adam asked concerned.

Justin nods although he knew that the wound was severe he could feel blood trickling down his back and the pain was excruciating.

He fought through it though and continued the fight as the lizards were now trying to storm the place.

Another thunderous shot from Adam's cannon flew towards the lizards moving across the front lawn

"We can't this up forever" stated the older ranger.

The blue ranger was fighting well considering he was wounded, but he was losing steam fast.

Just as Zack managed to get some breathing room and squared off again to continue when his vision started to get hazy.

"Adam I think we should wrap this up, I think that blow was worse than I thought" he said before rapidly collapsing.

"Justin!" Adam looked around

"No choice I need help…or more power"

"I summon you…DESERT THUNDER!"

A loud engine roars overhead and Adam's green turbo zord busts through the rear fence and skids to a halt in front of him

"I love how punctual this thing is"

the green ranger then hops in the cockpit.

"I sure hope this thing comes with an urban defense mode"

he scans control panel

"All these years and I still have no idea what all these buttons do…but this one looks promising"

Adam pressed a flashing blue button

"Energy Pulse armed" a computer-voice informed.

"Fire in 5…4…3"

"Everyone get down!"

"2…1...Fire"

The van then emits a powerful blast of green energy from its base which destroys the remaining lizards the ones that weren't hit retreated.

Adam quickly gets to his friend's side.

"Justin…are you okay?" he asks shaking him.

When Zack doesn't respond Adam quickly removes his helmet and checked his pulse.

He breathed as sigh of relief as be felt one but it was weak.

"He's got to be losing a lot of blood"

Adam then hits a button on Justin's morpher that powered down the ranger suit and rolls over just enough to see a very deep gash stretching diagonally down his back.

The whole back of Justin's shirt was soaked with his blood.

Adam was searching for something to slow the bleeding.

He then saw the First Lady approaching.

"Is he alright?" she asked as he reached him

"No I need to slow the bleeding"

The first lady handed him a towel

"Here use this"

"Thanks"

Adam then removes his own helmet so he could work unhindered by its extra weight.

He then wraps the towel around his friend tied it tight.

"Bring him inside"

Adam obeys and picks up the injured power ranger and carries him into the white house where Michelle Obama has the family's in house physician take care of Zack.

"Not to worry Green Ranger, he says that your friend will be fine"

"You don't have to call me Green Ranger, my name is Adam ma'am"

Michelle smiles

"Very good then Adam, why don't you rest for a bit I'm sure that battle wore you out"

Adam nodded he couldn't deny it he was exhausted.

"Power Down"

He finds a nice comfy armchair situated against the wall and swiftly crumbles into it within a few moments he is blinking in and out of sleep.

Before he let sleep take him he muttered

"Please be strong Justin"

and then he was out not knowing what the next day would bring.

**[There it is Chapter 3 sorry if the ending is a little cheesy please read and review]**


End file.
